wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Anachronos
Anachronos jest postacią oferującą zadania przebywającą w Jaskiniach Czasu w Tanaris. Nie odezwie się on do gracza, dopóki nie osiągnie on co najmniej neutralnej reputacji we frakcji Miot Nozdormu. Zaangażowany jest on w następujące zadania: Ciąg zadań związany z : * ** *** **** * * * * * ** * ** * ** C'Thun * * ** *** Biografia thumb|Anachrons w przestworzach Podczas Wojny Ruchomych Piasków Fandral Staghelm starał się pozyskać wsparcie brązowego smoczego stada. Początkowo Brązowi odmówili pomocy, jednak się to zmieniło po brawurowym ataku Qirajich na Jaskinie Czasu. Dziedzic Nordormu, Anachronos zgodził się na przystąpienie brązowego stada do wojny z Qiraji. Mimo niezrównanej potęgi koalicja smoków i nocnych elfów wciąż ustępowała pola Qirajim oraz silithidom. Wtedy to Anachronos wezwał na pomoc dzieci innych Aspektów: Merithrę, córkę Ysery z zielonego stada, Caelestrasza, syna czerwonej Alexstraszy oraz Arygosa, potomka Malygosa niebieskiego. Smoki i uskrzydleni Qiraji starli się na bezchmurnym niebie nad Silithus. Plotka głosi, że przelatując nad starożytnym miastem Ahn'Qiraj smoki wypatrzyły coś, co wywołało ich wielkie zaniepokojenie: coś bardziej starożytnego niż one, emanujący nieopisaną grozą byt, który kierował nieprzeliczonymi zastępami insektoidalnej rasy. To odkrycie doprowadziło do wykreowania rzez smoki i Staghelma ostatecznego, desperackiego rozwiązania: by zgromadzić wszystkich Qiraji w obrębie murów miasta i wznieść barierę, która nie pozwoli im wydostać się na zewnątrz do czasu, gdy sprzymierzeńcy nie wymyślą lepszej strategii. Rozpoczęło się ostateczne natarcie. Wysoko nad miastem smoki szybko rozprawiły się z żołnierzami Qirajich. Niektórzy z nocnych elfów i smoków bez większych problemów rozpoczęli stawianie bariery wokół Ahn'Qiraj. Jednak przy bramie los się odwrócił i tylko wszelkie siły sprzymierzonych mogły wytrzymać natarcie. Nie było jednak mowy, by kontynuować wznoszenie bariery. Wtedy to Merithra, Caelestrasz i Arygos zdecydowali się wejść do miasta i powstrzymywać Qirajich tak długo, aż Anachrons, Fandral oraz pozostali przy życiu druidzi i kapłanki dokończą budowanie bariery. Trzy smoki wraz ze swymi towarzyszami rzuciły się na hordy wrogów licząc, że ich poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne. Za bramą Fandral rozkazał druidom skupić swą energię, podczas gdy Anachrons przyzywał zaklętą barierę. Smoki pozostałe w obrębie murów siały śmierć w zastępach Qirajich, jednak wciąż, krok po kroku, ustępowały pola. Gdy już zbliżały się do wyjścia z miasta, wprost za ich plecami wyrosła bariera z kamiena i korzeni, która stworzyła nieprzekraczalny mur. Nawet uskrzydleni żołnierze, którzy próbowali przelecieć nad murem, natrafiali na niewidzialną barierę, której nie mogli przekroczyć. Qiraji, którzy zostali poza murami miasta, szybko zostali wybici do nogi, a ich trupy, leżące w bezładzie obok ciał smoków i nocnych elfów, zabarwiły piasek na krwistą czerwień. Anachronos dostrzegł skarabeusza krążącego wokół jego nogi. Dzięki zaklęciu robak zamarzł, po czym został przemieniony w stalowy gong. Nieopodal muru pojawiły się kamienie, które uformowały wieszak dla gongu. Później wielki smok wziął odrąbaną kończynę jednego ze swoich towarzyszy. Po kilku magicznych inkantacjach ramię przemieniło się w coś na kształt berła. Smok powiedział Fandralowi, że jeśli jakiś śmiertelnik kiedykolwiek będzie chciał przekroczyć barierę i wejść do starożytnego miasta, będzie on musiał uderzyć tym berłem w gong, a brama stanie otworem. Potem przekazał berło Arcydruidowi. Fandral spojrzał na nie, jednak nie dostrzegł jego wagi, wciąż opłakując niedawną śmierć syna. Lord Staghelm, targany gniewem i żalem, rozbił Berło Ruchomych Piasków. Anachronos odszedł, gdy nocny elf się miotał, przeklinając Silithus, Qirajich i smoki za śmierć swego syna. Bardzo niezadowolony Anachronos zebrał cztery odłamki berła i powierzył każde z nich członkom czterech smoczych szczepów. Jedno zatrzymał dla siebie, resztę rozdał Vaelastraszowi z czerwonego stada, Azuregosowi z niebieskiego stada i Eranikusowi z zielonego stada. Obecnie, 1000 lat później, Anachronos wciąż strzeże Jaskiń Czasu w Tanaris. Poszukuje on sposobu na ostateczne rozwiązanie kwestii Ahn'Qiraj, niewiele wiedząc, że pozostali strażnicy popadli w szaleństwo dzięki wpływowi Starych Bóstw lub zdradzie tych, których nazywali przyjaciółmi. Jego agent, Baristolth of the Shifting Sands poszukuje śmiertelnego bohatera, by połączył na nowo berło i otworzył Wrota Ahn'Qiraj. Dziedzic Nozdormu thumb|Anachronos spoglądający na Jaskinie Czasu To, że Anachronos został ogłoszony jako dziedzic Nozdormu jest nietypowe, chociaż nie zupełnie zaskakujące. Nozdormu wie dokładnie, kedy umrze, i musi przygotować swego następcę do podjęcia jego świętej misji. Inne Aspekty odczuwają mniejszą potrzebę wskazania sukcesorów. To, że Anachronos został nazwany dziedzicem oznacza, że najprawdopodobniej jego matką jest Soridormi, Pierwsza Małżonka Nozdormu. Ciekawostki * "Anachronos" napisane w alfabecie łacińskim oznacza greckie słowo, które odnosi się do czegoś wyrwanego ze swojego miejsca i czasu. * podczas próby zabicia go zniknie on po osiągnięciu 20% punktów życia, kiedy wypowie następującą kwestię: "Straszną i kosztowną decyzję podjęliście. To nie jest mój czas, śmiertelnicy". Linki zewnętrzne de:Anachronos en:Anachronos es:Anachronos fr:Anachronos Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Tanaris NPC